


Could I get a guitar?

by Angiebearxx



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebearxx/pseuds/Angiebearxx
Summary: Heyward knows that JJ and pope are in love, and he is fine with it. JJ shares some hidden talents that gets him noticed. How will Pope handle all of it, while still following the main rule of the Pogues. No Pogue on Pogue macking, which sucks when all he wants to do is mack on the Pogue he’s been in love with.
Relationships: Pope/JJ
Kudos: 32





	Could I get a guitar?

It was okay everything was finally better; John B and Sarah were able to finally come back. Sarah’s father and brother were both arrested, because they were able to trace the fingerprints from both murder weapons back to them. They both got sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Then on top of everything else they were able to keep the gold well only half of it, the rest the cops kept and took away. All that was nice, it really was but what made JJ’s life the happiest was the fact that he was no longer living with his shit excuse of a father. It was because of Pope, all because of fucking pope. His awesome, loyal overprotective best friend that told his parents about all the shit Luke put him through. Mr. Heyward who he thought hated his ass said no kid should be getting beat by parents who are supposed to do nothing but love them. So, he did something that shocked JJ, he said that from now on he will be staying with them. JJ couldn’t believe he was so shocked that he fucking cried in front of them just fucking cried and hugged Heyward. Pope and Mrs. Heyward were so happy at the sight that it ended up turning into a group hug.

They left the tent that night and headed back to the house. Mr. Heyward laid down some ground rules that he and Pope were to strictly follow as soon as they got inside. The first rule was that they both needed to stay out of trouble for a while. That meant no more cops putting them in handcuffs unless it was for a good reason. The second rule was that they had to get good grades in school, no F’s on report cards. D’s and above were fine but JJ was pretty sure Heyward stated that comment towards him. The third rule was that if they did any other drug besides weed It would be their ass. The fourth rule was that they needed to use protection if they were going to be having sex at all times. He didn’t want none of his sons having babies so young or have any std’s. As soon as Mr. Heyward said that JJ lifted his head because he never in a million years would have thought that Heyward would remotely even see him as family let alone as a son.

“That’s right I called you my son,” Heyward stated bluntly. “Half the time I want to ring yo neck, and not in a mean way but a loving one. I was only hard on Pope about being friends with you because it seemed like to me you were showing no signs of growing up. However, now that you’re living under my roof, I will make sure that you do. I want you to have dreams and goals and I want to help you reach them. I don’t want you to think that your life is stuck here when it can be so much more.”

JJ nodded his because he knew were Heyward was coming from. He finally realized that Popes dad didn’t and never really hated him. He just wants him to see that there’s more to life then the cut and jail bars. He took a glance at Pope and was met with reassuring eyes that pleaded for him to listen. “Yes, sir I understand!”

Heyward also looked between his idiot sons and added another rule. “Also, one more rule, yall need to figure yall shit out!”

“What shit?” Pope asked his dad confused.

Heyward sighed because this awkwardness was the last thing that he wanted to deal with. “Whether or not if yall are gay, straight, bi or whatever the fuck else is there to be!”

Both JJ and pope sat there with their mouths open as they eyed each other back and forth.

“What makes you think were not straight?” Pope asked his dad.

Heyward let out a laugh as he shook his head. “Have yall even seen the way you two stare at each other?”

Both boys moved their heads signaling a no, as they tried avoiding glancing at the other in front of Heyward.

“First of all, you,” Heyward started pointing at Pope. “Yo ass don’t know how to chill when it comes to him. The minute he gets in trouble or he is not in yo clear vision you go crazy. It’s a nonstop dad I’m worried about jj, or jj hasn’t called when it’s only been one day, or can I go hangout with the group? Then if I ask if JJ would be there, you say yes dad JJ will always be there. Then you get lost into space, with a dopey smile on all day barely paying a lick of attention to what your mom and I are saying.”

“I do not!” Pope began defending himself. “I was just being a good friend dad,”

“That’s what your momma thought too,” Heyward responded. “Until every time she went to check on you during you’re sleep, you muttered his name nonstop almost every night.”

Pope rose his hands to cover his face in embarrassment and JJ watched his friend in awe because he didn’t realize Pope cared about him that much. Especially not to the point where he was worrying over him and muttering his name in his sleep.

“Really dad,” Pope groaned unable to look JJ in the eye anymore.

“Yeah really,” Heyward confirmed to pope then turned to JJ. “Now you Mr. rebel without a cause you’re not that much of a little bastard as I thought you were. Pope told me that you covered for him with the cops, and with how badly he broke down the second they drove you away he couldn’t eat or sleep until he saw you at midsummers. He kept on getting all jittery till he cracked and sang like a canary to us about what really happened to the boat. Not to mention the only person you seem to listen besides your friends is mostly Pope. You even get all defensive when someone says and does something to him that you don’t like!”

JJ blushed at Mr. Heyward’s words because he knew that they true he couldn’t even deny it even if he wanted to.

“Now If y’all were to date I wouldn’t be against it. I just want both of you to be safe and happy. Just don’t destroy my house please,” Was the last thing Heyward mentioned as he got up and left the room.

Once he left both boys didn’t know how to react to what just happened. Unsure of what to say Pope decide to speak the first thing that came to his mind. “ I’m sorry about him, he was not suppose to do that. Hell I didn’t expect him to say any of that, who knew he was so observant.”

“Yeah,” JJ coughed feeling really shy. “Now I just got to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Was he right on what he observed? Do you have feelings for me?” JJ questioned watching his best friend trying his best not to show the hope that was in his eyes.

Popes mouth opened and closed as he sat there surprised at JJ’s boldness but then again it is JJ. His best friend literally is the definition of no chill. “JJ you cant just ask things like that so suddenly and out of the blue!”

“Why not?” JJ shrugged.

“Because I..” Pope began, rubbing his hand on his head. “I’m not sure that’s why not… I know you drive me crazy, and I know I think about you all of the time, hell I like thinking about you all of the time. Fuck, just the thought of you, makes my day and I know when I finally get to see you my day just feels complete. Fuck I can’t talk about this right now.”

Pope got up from his spot on the couch and went to his room little did he know that JJ was right behind him.

“Pope please!” JJ begged pushing pope against his now closed bedroom door. “Don’t stop there, I need to know.”

“I do like you jj, Shit of course I like you.” Pope admitted getting lost in JJ ‘s ocean tear filled blue eyes. “But I’m scared…”

“Scared of what?”JJ demanded, lifting his hands to make sure that his right hand was holding popes waist, and his left hand cupping his cheek.

“Falling in love with you!” Pope finished.

JJ smiled at that, a genuine happy over the moon kind of smile that goes from ear to ear. “Damn it I hope you do, because I know I’m already falling in love with you.”


End file.
